1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of hearing aids. The present invention more specifically relates to a method for identifying a receiver in a hearing aid, to a hearing aid adapted to perform such a method and to a system for fitting a hearing aid.
2. The Prior Art
In the field of hearing aids it is well known to use one or more fitting parameters of a hearing aid, such as e.g. hearing aid gain and parameters regarding acoustic properties, to adapt the hearing aid to the individual hearing needs of a user. For instance it is known from EP-A2-1517583 to estimate the acoustic impedance of a users ear canal by measuring the input impedance of the earpiece of a hearing aid placed in said ear canal, and to use the measured impedance value to fit the hearing aid to the users ear canal.
Furthermore it is known from DE-B3-10 2005 034380 to achieve information about the fit of a hearing aid component placed in the auditory canal of a user by acoustically playing back a measurement signal and receiving the measurement signal influenced by the fit of the hearing aid in the auditory canal. Furthermore it is known to transmit the achieved information to an external device, e.g. a remote control, and to let the external device display a warning message in case of an unsatisfactory fit.
Hearing aids of the RITE (Receiver In The Ear) type generally comprise a Behind-The-Ear (BTE) housing component and a Receiver-In-The-Ear (RITE) component, the RITE component comprising connecting means to connect the BTE housing component to the RITE-component. Furthermore a receiver, i.e. a speaker or acoustic output transducer, is provided in the RITE-component.
Some hearing aids of the RITE-type have been provided with connector systems in order to make the receiver easy to replace as the receiver may simply be disconnected from the RITE-component or the BTE housing component by unplugging a connection means. Hence, there is a possibility of providing different hearing aids with different receivers. The type and fitting parameters of a hearing aid are strongly dependent on the choice of receiver. Therefore the correct combination of type of hearing aid, fitting parameters of the hearing aid and receiver is crucial, as an incorrect combination may result in a significant maladjustment of the hearing aid.